Red (The Angry Birds Movie)
Red is the main protagonist of the 2016 animated comedy film, Angry Birds and of it's upcoming 2019 sequel Angry Birds 2. In the beginning, he was cranky, short-tempered, sarcastic, cynical, grumpy, aloof and lonely, but when the inhabitants of Bird Island apologized to him for not listening to his suspicions towards the pigs, he becomes kind, selfless, brave, serious, determined, helpful, peaceful, nice and sweet. He is voiced by Jason Sudeikis in the English version of the movie, and Maccio Capatonda in the Italian version of the movie. Appearance Red appears as a red anthropomorphic Cardinal with red feathered hands and his chest is light red instead of beige, his eyes are brown instead of black and the maroon spots in each sides of his face is now one instead of two and has an orange feet. Personality Red shows his calm and a very reserved bird and is quick to anger towards the other birds in Bird Island when they act clumsily towards him or getting angry for small things. Red's horrible temper sterns from being teased by fellow birds who are making fun of his thick brow when he was younger (As well as the fact that, as an egg, he was apparently abandoned by his parents and hatched alone in a Lost and Found bin) and also can't control when he is angry. When his mind isn't clouded by rage, Red can be surprisingly intelligent and perceptive. He was the first one to suspect that Leonard and the pigs weren't who they pretended to be and shouldn't be trusted. He tried to warn the other birds about this, but none of them believed him. As Leonard and the pigs steal their eggs and everyone apologizes to him for not listening to his words, Red is also a very serious and determined bird and has leadership qualities to teach the birds how to fight the pigs and to save the eggs. Red is also shown his bravery to protect the Blue Egg from Leonard as well as to avoid from being exploded by TNT made by Leonard during the fight as Red survives the explosion and the Blue Egg that he protected was hatched into three Blue Birds. History The Angry Birds Movie Birthday cake scene First Red tries to deliver a cake (as he was a clown) which he spoils by accident by hurting and almost drowning himself. He comes in and puts on his clown costume. He then realized that he was late and spoiled the green Bird’s hatchling hatch day party. Then he tries to tell how he was late but the bird tells that he should take responsibility as he thinks that he was telling a story. He made fun and says that the cakes on him. In rage he put the cake on him. Then the bird’s wife calls him a monster and the bird tells him to get out. Red Later stays to be Angry more, and sarcastically he asks the family for a satisfaction review and he tells that the squirrel in the cake was free but slipped. And the family tried to haul him but he crashed and broke the egg (and the baby was born) and says that it was a boy. Introducing Red When the opening credits come, we see what Red is. When a Bird keeps on pushing him front in a line he scares him and makes him move back. Then later when a kid kicks a ball on his house, he kicks the kid. When the sneezing bird keeps on sneezing on his popcorn he puts the bag on him. When a doctor test his reflexes, he hits him. When a mime annoys him, he punches his stomach. When Red taught a girl likes him, when he comes he gets squished by the tall bird. Red’s trial Red comes in as the accused for the birthday cake incident. When he tries to reason the judge, he tells how he moved his house. He says that he has anger issues and he tells him that maybe he has an anger issue. After the judge says what is anger, Red exposes his true height. By that he got sentenced to anger management class. The fight with Billy Red was angered by the incident in the coast. When he comes in to the class, Ability Red's ability is very great and shocking as he manages to break through Leonard's castle roof. He also has a wrestling fighting style where he does an Elbow Drop and a Giant Swing and lastly is to outsmart the enemy. Trivia * Red has trouble controlling anger, as he tends to get mad at the slightest things. This includes (but is not limited to): ** Kicking a young bird for playing soccer next to his house. ** Destroying Spinning Billy who made annoying noises and motions. ** Slapping a medical bird during the knee reflex test. Category:Characters Category:Angry Birds characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Geniuses Category:Birds Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Leaders Category:Orphans Category:Adults Category:Heroes Category:Grumpy characters Category:Video game characters Category:Sony Pictures Animation characters Category:Protagonist